The Hunter Games
by JStormRaider7
Summary: Taking place after 'Phantom Planet' and having just united the Earth and the Ghost Zone to prevent the demise of both worlds, things take a different approach for our hero. Upon the revelation of Fenton's true identity, he is forced to flee and many forces set out to hunt him down for different reasons. Who will get to him first? Or will the hunted, become the hunter?
1. He's Danny Fenton!

He did it. No. They did it. Man and Ghost came together to do what had never before, been done: Work together to achieve a common goal. Now it could be said that one living in Amity Park, or anywhere else in the world for that matter who lived through the experience, could say they had really seen it all at that point.

Danny and many of the other ghosts there came together to lay hands on the large metallic rod and used their intangibility powers to turn the Earth, for all intents and purposes, intangible. The humans of the world, along with Danny Phantom, from one end of the earth to the other, worked to develop the plan to stop the impending threat to both worlds' existences: through a systemic connection of large cables, laid all across the Earth's surface to form a means for the intangibility on such a mass scale to work. And yes, the plan did happen to be Danny's idea.

It hadn't been an easy integration to get the two sides to come together, but when you figure out that soon, you just may seize to exist, you may do anything to save your behind also. It was at this point, all ideologies, preferences, and hostilities went out of the window. And Danny Phantom, the uniter, the mastermind.

The asteroid passed through. Both planes were saved. But little did he know that everything for young Danny Fenton, was about to change, forever.

Danny Phantom floated down to the ground. Everyone came out from where they were watching on from, where they had seen the Ghost Boy, in his finest hour. The noise around him grew as he watched everyone talk amongst themselves in whispers and gossip. People were hugging and kissing, dancing for joy and some were even crying.

"Danny!" He heard Samantha Manson or 'Sam' shout. He turned his head forward and saw her running down the hill towards him, arms open wide.

"Sam!" Danny shouted in reply, opening his to welcome the embrace that was going to come. Right, about, now.

"Danny, I can't believe it. You did it!"

"Correction Sam, we all did it." He smiled.

"Dude!" Said Tucker Foley, walking up to meet them, "That was incredible! Unlike anything I had ever seen!"

"Thanks, Tuck!" Danny chuckled with a fist bump. And next comes...

"Phantom!" The voice of Valerie rang out.

'Uh oh,' all three thought to themselves.

"Oh, uh, hello, um, citizen!" Danny said in false bravado as she walked up.

"Danny.."

"Are you alright? The asteroid is gone now!"

"Danny,"

"What?"

Valerie stood before him, just blinking as she stared into his eyes for what seemed like an eternity.

"Uh, look," was all he said before she hugged him. She was hugging Danny Phantom! Not Fenton. Phantom! No one could believe what they were seeing.

"I figured it out, Fenton. I figured out your secret." Valerie whispered into his ear.

Danny's eyes shot open. "Y- you did? But! But how?!"

Valerie maintained the hug and just shrugged, "I had a hunch just now. And now that I know, I want to say I'm sorry for hunting you all this time. If I had known you were Phantom, I would have stopped a long time ago. Why didn't you just tell me?"

Having been released and free to look back at her, he said, "Val, It's just that, I was sort of the one responsible for your Dad losing his job and you guys losing everything. Even your popularity, Valerie. I just thought that, that if you knew, you would hate me forever and I didn't want that. Not from you. I'm really sorry."

"Danny," Valerie said, sighing, "I would have accepted you, but I guess I understand. I did sort of have it out for your ghost-half. I was pretty hostile. But from here on out, if you ever need it, I'm here to help. That is if you're willing, I would like for us to be allies."

Danny saw her extend her hand as she smiled. He could not have been more relieved!

"I accept!"

Sam stood alongside Tucker as she watched Danny and Valerie have their heart-to-heart and shake hands. Deep inside her, however, she felt a pang on jealousy before remembering the words Valerie had said to her all those years ago.

'If you don't claim his heart, someone else will.'

Sam knew just what she had to do next.

"Um, Danny? While I think it is great you are now on good terms with Valerie and she won't be hunting you anymore, there is something I need to tell you."

"Danny, look out!"

"Huh?"

* * *

"Alright, well now that we helped the Ghost Child save both of our worlds, let's head back into the Ghost Zone and let these pesky humans have their little moment. I, for one, don't plan to stick around to watch this!" a tall, older ghost in a white lab coat with wild, crazy white hair said.

"Agreed, man, this is lame!" said another ghost with long greasy blonde hair on a black motorcycle with It's iconic '13' on Its side. He pointed his bike forward and used his fingers to press a device beneath one of the handlebars to open a portal.

After the swirling, green vortex had opened, all of the ghosts started to fly through it in droves. The ghost biker, however, didn't feel his girlfriend behind him on the bike. He looked around and spotted her floating a few feet away next to her best friend. The one and only rocker of the Ghost Zone, Ember McClain.

"You coming, Kitten?"

"Yeah, in just a second. I think I want to go and congratulate Danny." Kitty said. She wore a bright red, leather biker jacket, complemented by a matching mini skirt with leggings underneath and high heels. What stood out most about her though was that beautiful ghostly green hair that glowed.

"You want to what?! Wh- whatever. Here." He said as he tossed the device to her.

"Whenever you're ready to come home. You know what to do."

And just like that, his bike roared through the closing portal and was gone.

"Ugh. Are you sure about this Kitty? I mean, I know he saved us and all but,"

"We have to do this Ember. It's only courteous." She said as she answered her best friend.

Ember huffed. "You just still have a thing for him."

"I'm dating Johnny! And besides, FYI, you know I still have a soft spot for him. He's incredibly sweet. I would know! I dated him for a short time. If today, he hasn't won you over, I don't know what will."

Ember snickered, "Can I give you a thousand, no, make that a million reasons why we should hate him?! One, he mocks us with stupid puns as he takes joy in stuffing us into his stupid thermos to shoot us back into the Ghost Zone in humiliating fashion. He also-"

"Ember?"

"Yeah?"

"He just saved your life."

"Psh. He saved everyone's lives. And we saved his! Ugh. But you do have a point. But I'm not gonna be all over him like you."

"Fair enough. Come on let's go have a little chat with our hero." She smiled before something in the distance caused her to frown and freeze.

"What?" Ember said as she looked at the immediate change in her friend.

"Ember," Kitty nudged her, "get your guitar ready."

"What? Why?"

"We got to get to Danny, now! They're coming!"

"Kitty, who?!"

"The Guys in White!"

* * *

Jazz breathed a sigh of relief. She watched down from her vantage point from on top of the hill in the control room, alongside her Mom and Dad. Her brother did it. He saved the world from the asteroid that was heading towards them to wipe their slate clean. She couldn't help but smile.

'Way to go, little brother'

She glanced over at her parents who were now locked in an embrace.

"Oh, J-jack. We did it! We saved our planet!"

"I know, Maddie. And now.. we can eat some fudge!" Jack shouted with glee as he held up a plate with a giant pile of fudge on it.

"Jazz!" Maddie said as she came over and wrapped her arms around her daughter in a tight hug.

"Mom, I'm o-okay!" Jazz said as she struggled for breath and pulled away, smiling up at her mom.

"Where is your brother?"

"Oh, um, Danny?" Jazz said as she looked down the hill to where he was being congratulated by his friends and being showered with praise.

"Yes! Where is he, dear? Do you know?" Maddie said, frowning.

"Um, I don't know, Mom." Jazz lied.

"Oh, no! Jack!" Maddie said as she gripped her husband's arms. "Danny's missing! What if one of those blasted, evil ghosts got to him?!"

"Oh, Maddie. Don't worry about our boy. He's pretty close to an adult now, he can take care of himself." Jack said as he yet again stuffed his face with fudge.

"Yeah, Mom. He probably went down to talk to Sam and Tucker! It's not a big deal!" Jazz said.

"Jazz.."

"Y-yes, Mom?"

"You look, nervous. Jasmine, were you just lying to me?"

"Um,"

"I haven't seen your brother all day! I'm getting a feeling you are not being totally straight with me. Please, tell me where he is."

Jazz bit her lip as she looked down to where her brother was.

"U- um, M-m-mom, D-dad? There is something you should know."

"Well, what?!"

"Your son just saved the entire planet."

"What?!"

Little did they know an ear or two close-by perked up at this sentence.

"What do you mean, Jazz?"

"Now please don't get mad. You love Danny a lot... right?" Jazz asked as she was looking for reassurance that they wouldn't do what she hoped they wouldn't do.

"Of course, Jazz. You know we do. Now out with it."

"Okay. Your son, Danny Fenton, is the protector of the human world as well as the Ghost Zone. He's down at the bottom of the hill talking to Sam and Tucker in his ghost form as Danny Phantom."

"What?! Jazz! Stop lying now!"

"I'm not lying, Mom! He's the Ghost Boy. He just saved all of us and you should be super proud of him!

"Our son is the Ghost Boy?! B- but how?"

"Now, now. Let's not jump to any conclusions! First, you need to know the facts. It started as and was all because of an accident. One, in fact, you caused! One that if you just talked to him and let him explain and let him know that you still love him and accept him for who he has become, maybe he'll tell you himself."

"Jack!" Maddie said, turning around to Jack. "Our son is the Ghost Boy! Do you actually believe this?!"

"No son of mine is going to be part-ghost!" Jack exclaimed as he dropped the fudge and picked up his Ectoblaster. "Part-ghost or ghost-possessed. I'm gonna blast it out of him until he is full-human!"

"Wait! Hold on a second, Dad!" Jazz said as she raised her hands out to stop him from doing anything rash.

"Move, Jazz! Your father is right on this one." Maddie said picking up her own Ectoblaster. "We can't have that evil inside of him. When we get home, we're going to be taking him back to the lab for testing and examination. Then we'll separate his ghost half from his human half!"

Just outside the control center, however, were two gentlemen dressed in white suits and pants with black shoes, ties, and sunglasses. They looked down the hill to see Danny Phantom being congratulated by his friends. Having overheard the Fenton family's conversation, they looked at each other and nodded.

"Danny Fenton is Danny Phantom." One said to the other.

"Right. And we need to bring him in for containment and experiments. He's still too dangerous and holds too much power in a singular ghost to keep among the populous."

The agent of the left put his finger up to his earpiece and said into it, "This is Agents Alpha and Delta. We have located the Ghost Kid. Subject target's name has been discovered to be Danny Fenton. We're going in to capture."

Jazz, meanwhile, thought she heard something.

Jet packs!

She ran out onto the platform and saw two people wearing white soar through the air down towards Danny.

'The Guys in White! Oh, no! Danny!'

Not breaking a sweat, Jazz rushed out of there but looked down the steep, snow-covered, rocky decline. 'Dang it! I can't make it to him in time. I have to warn him!

Not knowing what else she could do, she gave it a hail-mary, best effort to get his attention. "Danny, look out!"

* * *

Yo, dude. What do you think Jazz is trying to say?" Tucker said.

"Danny look!" Sam said as she pointed into the sky.

Danny turned his eyes from Jazz and saw what she was warning him about.

"Sam, Tucker, grab a hold of me. Looks like we're gonna have to make a fast get away from these white bed sheets."

As they Sam and Tucker each grabbed a hold of each of his sides, his parents came around the side of the hill in their RV and stopped short of them. His parents hopped out and came running up to him, stopping just a few feet short.

"Stop ghost!" Jack Fenton shouted.

As he captured their attention, however, the Guys in White made a soft crunching landing with their weapons set on him.

'So much for that getaway', Danny thought, sourly.

"Danny. Come with us and let us take you home."

"Danny!" He heard Jazz yell as she ran towards him. Don't listen to them. They want to take you home so they can "examine" you." She said as she shot a dirty look to her parents.

"J- jazz? Do they know?"

Jazz tried to open her mouth and form a coherent sentence but could not.

"Did you just tell them my secret?!"

"Danny! Please don't be mad!"

"Oh! And why shouldn't he?!" Sam yelled next to Danny. "You claimed to be on his side and now here are his parents and with them, you bring along the Guys In White, and everyone has their weapons trained on him, and we shouldn't be mad?!"

Danny saw Sam beginning to approach Jazz and he put his hand on her shoulder.

"That won't get us anywhere. I can deal with this Sam."

"Danny, Mom and Dad were hadn't seen you all day. I couldn't cover for you anymore. They just put all the pieces together and somehow the Guys in White also overheard. I'm sorry, little brother. No, wait. Big brother, now."

"Okay, I'm not mad at you Jazz but Mom, Dad, please put your weapons down first of all and let me explain a few things. Yes, I am Danny Phantom. But what's concerning me is you are looking at me like any other ghost you hunt."

"You, our son, are the ghost boy!" Maddie yelled, "When we figured that out, we knew we just had to get you back home and get that evil ghost side of you, out!"

"Mom, no! That is too dangerous! Vlad already tried that on me, before. He separated my ghost half from my human half and it caused no end of problems, trust me!"

"Mr. And Mrs. Fenton, not all ghosts are evil. I mean, your son just saved the planet along with every single other ghost out there in the Ghost Zone! Ghosts can be good." Tucker said flailing his arms.

"Exactly!" Sam chimed in, "You raised him and he's become an incredible hero and protector. And an even better man." She said as she looked at him in admiration.

Maddie sighed, "Well we still want to take precautions and take you home with us. We just want to be sure that ghost inside you hasn't corrupted you and your DNA."

"It has! It did!" Danny shouted

"What do you mean, honey?" She asked.

"You remember about four years ago, we were down in the lab and you had just finished building the portal in the basement and you wanted to try turning it on but you couldn't?"

"Yes, dear but what does that have to do with this?"

"Look, after you, dad and Jazz went back upstairs, Sam, Tuck and I decided to stay behind."

"That is where I dared Danny to go into it and check it out," Sam said.

"And I just watched," Tucker said as he shrugged.

"Right. So, when I put on one of the hazmat suits, I crept into the portal and took a look around. Well, little did I know you had installed the 'on-switch' from the inside. When I accidentally pressed against it, it made some strange noises and then all of a sudden everything went black. When I woke up, I felt a little different. I couldn't explain it. I looked into the mirror to see if I was alright and my appearance totally changed! I had snowy white hair and glowing green eyes! Over the coming days, my ghost side started to take over more of my daily living. I would faze through floors on accident, I couldn't even really grip a spoon right without it falling through my hand and it was really hard to deal with at first."

"Danny, you should have told us!" Maddie said sternly as she placed her hand on her hip.

"Mom! You and Dad are ghost-hunters!" Jazz said, "he didn't think you would accept him for who he became. He was worried if you found out he was half-ghost, that you would disown him or not love him anymore."

"Danny, we are deeply hurt and offended that you couldn't tell us. We are your parents and have a right to know these things!" Jack said.

Danny scoffed. "Didn't you listen to a word we just said?! Can't you guys try to understand what I was going through? I am afraid my own parents won't accept me and I have to admit I kind of need to hear from you right now that you do."

"When you come with us and we get that ghost out of you, you will be our son again!" Jack shouted this time.

"Well, if I'm not your son then I'm not going with you! I will not lose my ghost-half and if you can't accept me for what I am now, then I'll just have to leave for good!" Danny said.

"We're sorry to break up this little family spat, but we can't let you take him back. Daniel Fenton, a.k.a. Danny Phantom, we are placing you under arrest for crimes against humanity and to place you under quarantine for research and confinement purposes." GIW Agent Alpha said.

"And experiments! Lots and lots of painful experiments!" GIW Agent Delta added.

"What?! Crimes against humanity?! What crimes? He just saved Earth and the Ghost zone!" Sam yelled.

"That is either here nor there. We are still convinced that he is evil, has done his share of crime and is an outstanding danger to the public. You are coming with us." GIW Agent Delta said as they raised their weapons at him to subdue him. At this, Tucker and Sam motioned to move in front of him.

"Hang on just **one** second!" was heard as they heard the sound of running engines and looked up to see the Red Huntress in costume on her glider board. "Don't you guys understand? He's a good guy! Sam is right! He just saved the planet! Both Worlds!"

"Cease and desist, girl. This does not involve you!" Agent Alpha said as he and Delta raised their weapons at her.

"Impossible," Valerie said as she lowered herself down close to ground level, in front of Danny, Tucker, and Sam, having just readied the missiles from underneath her board. "If you want to get to him, you're gonna have to go through me, first!"

"And me," came another voice.

"Dash?" Danny said, surprised.

The tall, buff jock smiled down at him. "Well, duh! You've only been helping us since like, ever."

"And me also!" Came marching toward them was Paulina Sanchez and her best friend Star Knight. Danny blushed at this, while Sam just rolled her eyes. "I may have thought Fenton was just a freaky nerd, but his ghost-half is like, _suuuper_ hot that I would totally date him now knowing he's the ghost boy. The fact that he had a crush on me makes it so much easier now. For me!" She said giddily.

"And me!', "and me!", "me too!" were all shouted as one-by-one, the people of Amity Park and the world came to defend their favorite hero until a crowd was formed like a wall in front of them.

"Hey, guys? I think we should use this crowd to cover our escape now." Danny looked at his best friends.

"But, how, Danny? We can't just fly out of here can we?"

"Yeah, dude. They'll see us."

Just then, Danny's ghost sense went off and a waft of blue smoke flowed out of his mouth.

"I can help."

* * *

"The Guys in White? Oh. I hate those guys. Besides the dipstick, they are the only other ones who have managed to foil my revolutions! Well, besides the Phantom's nerdy sister, his Mom and freaky, goth girlfriend that one time." Ember said as her eye glowed a bright red.

"Yeah, well, we can't let them touch Danny!" Kitty said.

"Why can't we just let them duke it out again? It would then be easier for us to start another revolution and take over the human world with the distraction and one of them out of the way."

Kitty just gave her a look of, 'I can't believe you just said that. Are you kidding?'

"Girlfriend, we just went through this! After what he just did for us? He saved us! And plus, I thought we just got over that! What was all that 'working as partners' thing with Danny? We're allies now!"

"Well, duh, simple. The asteroid's gone." Ember said as she checked her nails. "And second, I'm not his friend! I still hate his guts!"

"C' mon Ember, do the right thing here. He saved us. Let's bail him out here. I'd do it for you if you were 'dipstick'" Kitty said grabbing Ember's hands, pleading.

"Oh, alright. Fine! Sheesh!" Ember said, reaching around and readying her guitar. "I still say you have a soft spot for the dipstick."

"Shh. Yeah, yeah. Now let's go! When I give the word, use the 'fist' setting on your guitar and fire down around everyone, to create the distraction. I'll turn intangible and go for the rescue."

Ember grumbled. "Fine."

Ember, still intangible, flew up to a good 30 feet above the scene and waited for Kitty to give her signal. Meanwhile, Kitty flew down and came to a stop behind the trio. Kitty overheard their little conversation.

"_Hey, guys?" Danny whispered to his two friends. "I think we should use this crowd to cover our escape now."_

"_But, how, Danny? We can't just fly out of here can we?"_

"_Yeah, dude. They'll see us."_

Just then, Danny's ghost sense went off and a waft of blue smoke flowed out of his mouth.

'Uh oh, his ghost sense went off. Better make myself known.' Kitty thought.

"I can help."

"Kitty?!" Danny shouted.

"Shh!" Kitty nodded as she held a finger up to her pursed lips. "Yes, Ember and I are going to help you escape."

"You? And Ember? As in Ember McClain? The rocker chick who tried to get Danny to fall in love with me unwillingly and tried to take over the world many times by brainwashing people with her music? And you were apart of one of her schemes!" Sam said as she crossed her arms. "I don't trust or believe either you."

"Fine. Then we'll just have to show you." Kitty said as she looked up and shouted, "Now!"

Just then Ember McClain became visible and decided to make her presence known with a barrage of amplified waves of energy in the form of musical fists from her guitar. Strumming one attack after another. "I have come to start another revolution! You're all going to be my slaves and chant my name!"

At this, everyone started to panic and began running for their lives. Kitty raised the portal device, aimed it in front of them and pressed the button. A large, green, spinning vortex opened and Kitty made her way to it.

"Come on! Let's go!"

The three wasted no time and quickly flew in after Kitty before the portal closed.

"This party's been fun dipsticks but it's gotten lame fast! See ya later losers!" Ember said before vanishing in a whirlwind of flames.

"Drat! He got away!" GIW Agent Delta said looking around the now empty scene.

"Oh, no! He's missing, Jack!" Maddie yelled.

"Don't worry dear. We'll find him! We won't let these spooks in white get to him first! We want to be the first to rip his ghost half to shreds, and tear it apart molecule by molecule!"


	2. Now On The Run

After the three jumped into the portal and it had closed, Ember teleported and appeared beside Kitty in a whirlwind of flames.

"Whew. Thanks for the save you guys. But.. Um, why?" Danny said scratching his head.

"Don't get any ideas, Phantom! It was Kitty who thought it would be a good idea to save your sorry butts." Ember said placing her hands on her hips.

"And to thank you for saving our world. I know you wanted to save your planet but in doing so, you also saved us, too. So, thank you, Danny." Kitty said before she stole a quick smooch on Danny's cheek.

Sam nearly gagged and Ember was going to follow suit. Tucker's mouth nearly dropped.

"Hey, what about me! I also helped save the Ghost Zone, too! Sheesh, what does a guy have to do to get a little love from the female sex!" Tucker exclaimed.

"Okay, now that Kitty is done 'congratulating' you, Danny, we are kind of wanted fugitives and now on the run. Got any plan as to what our next move is?" Sam said.

"Um, no.." All four other members just stared at him and blinked

"Sweet. Well, I'm sure you dipsticks will figure out something. I'm not gonna stick around and be hunted. I prefer to keep my reputation in-tact. Later, losers!" Ember said before she again, vanished.

Kitty sighed, arms crossed, shaking her head. "Forgive her."

"It's okay, Kitty. Ember's not the kind to follow the script, anyway. I don't blame her for not wanting to get in the middle of it."

"Well, here's the way I figure it. It's going to be night-time soon in Amity Park. I doubt your parents or the GIW are going to come in looking for you at least until tomorrow when they get home. All they have is the Fenton Portal, anyway." Sam shrugged.

"But the things is, we don't need my parents OR the GIW to come in through my parents' portal. I think it would just be better to jam it before either of them can get to it."

Just then, they heard a bike roaring in the distance. All four turned their heads towards the direction of the source. Up came the same, greasy-haired, ghost punk-biker.

"Hey Kitten! What are you doing with these punks? I thought we were gonna ditch em'?" He said with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh, hey, Johnny! Yeah, but like I said, I wanted to congratulate Danny. But it turns out Danny is now being hunted."

"Hunted? How?"

"Danny's sister. You remember, the red-haired girl I tried to take over as my host in the past that one time? She told his parents who he was and the GIW overheard and came at him so Ember and I rescued him and his friends." Kitty said.

"Oh, yeah. Her! Yo, bro, how's your sis' doing, man? She was alright."

"Johnny! Stop thinking about his sister! Remember, I'm your girlfriend." Kitty smacked his arm before Johnny laid a smooch on her lips.

"I know, Kitten. Sorry."

"Look, getting back on point. We still have not agreed on a plan on what we're going to do now." Sam said.

"Johnny and I can help you out!" Kitty exclaimed all of a sudden.

"We- what?"

"Yeah! Oh, come on, Johnny! Let's let them stay the night in our realm."

"What? But Kitty, we have no room and plus, these punks are wanted. I don't feel like-"

"Oh, pleeeease, Johnny? I'm sure Danny would do the same for us." Kitty pleaded.

Danny held his hands out. "No, no, no. We can't impose on you guys."

Kitty's mouth dropped at Danny and spun her head around. "Damn it, Johnny! I am deciding that what I say, goes. They are sleeping over in our realm tonight. No, buts!" Kitty said before she turned back to Danny, Tucker and Sam. "We, ghosts don't need sleep anyway. We never get tired and only sleep if we're bored or feel like it. Same goes for eating, so feel free to sleep on any of the beds or couches."

"Sa-weet! I call dibs on the bed!" The shouted as he pumped his fist in the air.

"Okay. But AFTER we disable my parents' ghost portal." Danny stated.

"Why would you want to do that, kid?" Johnny asked.

"Because he doesn't want his freaky parents or the stupid Guys in White to come after him in the Ghost Zone, duh!" Kitty said punching his arm. "But I do, however, agree with your little girlfriend, Danny."

"He's/She's not my girl/boyfriend!" Danny and Sam shouted simultaneously and blushed before turning their heads away from the other's.

Kitty continued. "You guys need to rest up. You had a tough day, Danny. You guys can always do it tomorrow."

"Yeah, man. No big! Let's go and chill out for a little bit. I have a bed that's calling me and has my name on it!" Tucker gloated.

Danny yawned. "I guess you guys are right. They probably won't be home until tomorrow."

"Exactly! Let's go home!" Kitty said. And just like that Kitty took off with Johnny on his bike, and Danny held on to his friends as they flew with them to their realm.

Little did they know, they, or more particularly, Danny had a pair of eyes dead-set locked on him. He pressed a button on his suit which deactivated the built-in binoculars from his arm and on his face appeared an evil grin.

"Game on, Ghost Child."

* * *

The next morning, Danny woke up. He looked out the window to view the beautiful, lovely..

'Green ectoplasmic mass.. Right, I'm still in the Ghost Zone. Great.' Danny thought and then it hit him. He had to go and disable the Fenton Portal and the develop a plan for what their next moves would be.

Careful to get up off the sofa where he slept, he popped his back as a stretched. He looked around the trashy living room and saw Sam sleeping on one of the other couches with her back turned to him.

'They had a tough 24 hours. Maybe I should sneak over to my parents' house by myself and let them rest a bit.'

As flew over to the door and quietly exited out of it. Just off to his right, he heard the sound of a bike turning on and off. He saw Johnny tuning his bike.

"Hey, boy scout! How'd ya sleep?" Johnny asked.

"Okay, I guess."

"Are you going somewhere?"

"Well, I thought I would go over to my parents' now and jam their portal."

"Want me to give you a ride, little man?"

"You would do that?" Danny asked.

"If Kitty finds out I didn't offer you one when you told me you would go alone and possibly get caught and be put in any more danger than you already are, yes. I prefer not to get another earful like yesterday." Johnny shrugged.

"Yeah! Alright, thanks, Johnny." Danny smiled.

Johnny hopped on his bike and started it up, it came roared to life.

"Hop on, kid." Johnny shouted over the bike's engine as he tossed Danny one of his spare helmets.

* * *

15 minutes later, they arrived at a swirling, green vortex.

"Okay, bro. This is the Fenton Portal. Go and do what you need to do."

Danny hopped off and floated up to it and slowly, but carefully entered through. He looked around the lab.

'Okay. So far, so good. Now what I need to do is get inside the main computer and deactivate the system.' He thought.

Flying over to the portal's computer base, he froze. He remembered something. A while back, his parents had installed an anti-ghost virus system onto the machine. When the computer was activated, it had the ability to use the little mini-webcam installed into the unit to scan the entire room and detect any ghosts trying to break in and use the system to control the portal. The anti-ghost virus software had the ability to distinguish ghost from human, even when a ghost was invisible. All from It's design to read ectoplasmic energy, which Danny, to a degree, had, as a halfa.

'Okayyy, that's out.' He thought to himself.

"Danny?!"


End file.
